


The Best Kisser

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just kissed, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://capra-maritimus.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://capra-maritimus.livejournal.com/)**capra_maritimus**.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Bill."

"Just kissed, right?"

"Bloody hell, of course. You'd think you were jealous or something."

"So...who was the best?"

"You honestly don't know?"

"No, Dom. I haven't kissed any of them. Not even Elijah, and he's kissed even more people than you."

"I'll give you a hint."

"What's that?"

"I'm talking to him right now."


End file.
